User talk:Guild of Deals/Archive 14
Cool kids are first :::::durr!!!-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 13:40, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ( i signed above it lol) ::::::Gah, you made me look for hidden messages.-- The Gates Assassin 13:41, 26 June 2008 (EDT) Sign under this if you're cool. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 14:03, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :FURST AND COOL!!--'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:04, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::Im Secund. /FrosTalk\ 14:06, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::So that makes me second right?-- The Assassin 14:25, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::No it makes u Thurd. /FrosTalk\ 14:26, 24 June 2008 (EDT) That's what-- Blackened 12:32, 28 June 2008 (EDT) Bad kids go here Sign under here if you're bad. Just got done fucking three of the cheerleaders under the bleachers. At the same time. I'll be in the toilets smoking if anyone needs me. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 17:11, 25 June 2008 (EDT) : I got your mom in bed with me last night. U didnt hear anything because she was at my house. Im sure some people heard her moaning. I mean like comeon who wouldnt-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 12:29, 28 June 2008 (EDT) She-- Blackened 12:32, 28 June 2008 (EDT) Mentally challenged kids go here DAHHURRR! DAR DAR DUHHHHRRRR! if you're retarted. FisDURR --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(''talk)]] 14:12, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :AWesome. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:23, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::Durr....-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 13:40, 26 June 2008 (EDT) Said!-- Blackened 12:32, 28 June 2008 (EDT) Posting on PSP this was real hard--lord of destruction :Lol, it's like posting on Wii. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 17:49, 25 June 2008 (EDT) AN Do not discuss - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 18:04, 25 June 2008 (EDT) Taking Back Sunday | Do u like them?-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 13:14, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :That's pretty terrible music.-- The Gates Assassin 13:32, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::Tbh TBS is pretty fucking awesome. Brandnew. 13:33, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :::<3 u brandnew-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 13:38, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I was bored last summer so I learned the entire 'Tell All Your Friends' album on my guitar, I own. Brandnew. 13:39, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Tell all ur friends u got ur gun to mah head.-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 13:42, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Sweet btw.-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 13:43, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Thats Cute without the E isn't it?:P Brandnew. 13:43, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::YUP. Although my favorite song is Set Phasers to stun and the Union is gr8 too.-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 13:45, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Oimsogood, I'm off to guitar practice now. pz. Brandnew. 13:46, 26 June 2008 (EDT) Ew. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:47, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :No u.-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 13:47, 26 June 2008 (EDT) wow gtfo emos —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:05, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :TBS isnt emo u are. ITS WHERE YOU WANT TO BE! so pace the stairs to your appartment you dyke :)-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 14:12, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :Heard of them, never had any interest whatsoever. Alternative music is the way to go. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 17:29, 26 June 2008 (EDT) wow gtfo emos — Skakid 17:30, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :wow gtfo emos —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 17:31, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::^ --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:32, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :::Can't help it, slitting your wrists feels damn good. Brandnew. 05:33, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Ska thinks Retarded rap lyrics are actually enjoyable. ITs just a bunch of random shit about what you had for breakfast and this guys are millionares. yo yo i took out a bowl and put it on table I got some cereal with the expired label I couldnt eat it, it was too old My milk has nuttin to make cold I went to Pathmark but they wrnt open Now i gotta go back home and start copin I looked in ma freezer and saw some pancakes Older and Colder than the way my mom makes I thought it was fine, As long as they were mine. ..... So i plugged in the toaster with wet hands And my mom came down with her breakfast demands I said hey ma this toaster aint workin gud She said get summtin sweet from the hood I said ok and went to Mc Donalds Lookin' around i see no Ronalds I asked the lady, looking so fine Do you serve breakfast after nine she said yea bitch what you need I said I want a bagel with poppy seed she said Hellno we aint got them har so i went to dunkindonuts which wusnt to far There was an indian man, not too hot said "want a donut" with his hand on his dot I said sure fine, whatever is good He said look on the menu like everyone shood. I said Donuts please, with the chocolate dips He said do you want a bag of our new chips? I said no no this fine But i Had to get them It was a sign. So i went to my car with chips and donuts I knew i could do it, i had the guts I did what my mom couldnt, i took the dare NOW THIS SONG MADE ME A MILLIONARE!(DJCROSSFIRE) -- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 08:21, 27 June 2008 (EDT) Page move Thanks for moving the page over, completely forgot to do it. Voice Of Lyssa 07:53, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :Ok to move a page: Step1. find a piece of paper Step2. Push it. It is recommended you pick it up and relocate it as well. VIOLA! you just moved a page!! :)-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 07:59, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::You read what VoL wrote a little too quickly I think. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:01, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::No u.-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 08:25, 27 June 2008 (EDT) Incidently... I'm beginning to think it wasn't the platforms, but the resolution sizes. Thanks for the help! Choytw ~~ Talk+ 11:24, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :Would you mind changing your resolution to 1400X1050 and check out this page? If you can I'd greatly appreciate it. Choytw ~~ Talk+ 11:48, 27 June 2008 (EDT) Smiting Staff What stats are you looking for? Choytw ~~ Talk+ 11:26, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :Max, good. Not much else. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 11:26, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::I know I have smiting staff's, but don't know requirements. I'm pretty sure I have HCT and HSR upgrades I could use. Choytw ~~ Talk+ 11:32, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::Reqs really don't matter to me. As long as it's decently cheap (I'm like poor BTW) and effective it works. Perferabbly a green or something. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:33, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::::If I have what you're looking for, it's free. I make money on ectos and could give a shit about the rest. Choytw ~~ Talk+ 11:35, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Alright, big thanks. My Monk's name is Mhenlo Is My Homie. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:36, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::I'll make a new char, name will be: GoD is my beatch ;-) j/k will hit you up later tonight probably around 5:30 Eastern. Choytw ~~ Talk+ 11:38, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Alright. I'll try to be on, but my bro plays a lot nowadays ever since his Xbox got the red ring of death. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:39, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::If you're not, it's cool, I'll catch you eventually. If you message me and I don't respond, I'm probably AFK...I'm bad about not changing my status. So far I've been lucky...no rings of death. But I pretty much only play Halo 3 lol Choytw ~~ Talk+ 11:47, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::My bros Xbox is supposed to be back in lack 2 weeks so. Luckily for me, I play the Wii. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:04, 27 June 2008 (EDT) Innovation }} | }}} | NO TYPE SPECIFIED}} } | }}} | }} } | }}} | }} } | }}} | }} } | }}}| }} } | }}}| }} } | }}}| }} } | }}}| }} } | }}}| }} } | }}}| }} } | }}}| }} } | }}}| }} } | }}}| }} } | }}}| }} 25px THIS BUILD HAS BEEN RATED TO BE INNOVATIVE |} Heh. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:58, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::What's innovative? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:00, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::It means whats "New" is it a new idea??? It doesnt have anything to do with popularity its all about using random skills that make sense and its A NEW IDEA NEW NEW NEW NEW NEWIDEA!!!-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 12:34, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Lol, it doesn't work anywhere, BUT FUCK ITS A WARRIOR WITH SCRIBE'S SIGNET-- The Gates Assassin 14:56, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Well, it would be if it got >2.50 in Innovation, it would be considered "innovative" --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 14:57, 28 June 2008 (EDT) Replace innovation with manliness imo -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:02, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :You'd vote in number of chest hairs. >100 is semi-manly, >200 is manly, >3000 is Shock Axe. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:03, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:04, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::Manliness: Does this build have the balls for the job? Can it use Meteor Shower, Distracting Shot, and Earth Shaker in ONE bar? Does it's voice sound like Darth Vader and Barry White's child? Does it have more chest hair than a hump pile of grizzly bears? --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:06, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::Maybe strongness or bravery. Ojamo 17:20, 28 June 2008 (EDT) Only 2.5? I would say at least 75% of people have to say that it is innovative for it to be innovative. It's pretty obvious when a build is innovative.-- The Gates Assassin 19:08, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :70% would be "Good" innovation, which IMO is the best. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:39, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::::CAN someone teach me how to make a sig, i tried to do it myself and i failed miserably. Sorry Guild of Deals i decided to put this in your discussion because i know your popular :D Killer Hasy 22:40, 28 June 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_EneBlast_Spike&action=rate While the build sure is trash your rate hardly brings up the main problems. *90% of all spike builds are easily protted; *CoF or equal interrupts are in 90% of the cases counters, and with the quick recharge you can directly spike again while their interrupt is recharging; *No follow-up isn't in all cases necessary, if the main spike is strong enough and you're clean it will go through. *Remember that Taint will make all of them go down at slightly lower health. The build does however lack Deep Wound too. It's clunky, lacks overall pressure, some builds will go into energy troubles which cripples the whole spike, no need for a E/Mo when you already got a monk backline, lacks dual warding of WoM, no Well of the Profane means that against another tainter you won't get any pressure through. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:49, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :Well, it was kinda hard to nerf the debunked Shockwave Spike (despite it was GvG). If you did something like Shockwave or Dancing Daggers, Spirit Bond can't prot against them. 2 second casting is WAY easier to interrupt than other spikes. Since the spike will usually fail, a follow-up is always nice and wanted. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:20, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::Yes, but you mainly point out problems that all caster spikes come across such as CoF and so on. 1 second casting isn't very hard to catch either. See Team - IV Spike for a good example of a build that resembleces and also lacks followup and such. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:28, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::Many people agree with me though, so yeah. They're all counters to caster spikes, this one is way more vulnerable to them. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:29, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Many people agreeing with you just shows that they all recognize the badness and then can't be assed to do anything except quote someone else. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:30, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::::IV has overkill damage. This build does 650 in 5 packets. If one person gets interrupted, it goes to 520, which is lulzy. In IV spike, if one gets interrupted, it goes to 684 + DW. Also the recharge is twice as good on IV spike and the cast is half. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 07:46, 29 June 2008 (EDT) Transparent check I can modify it if something is wrong with it. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 07:48, 29 June 2008 (EDT) Your frontpage rant I largely agree with you--and I do say this by way of confession; there's too much 'o god it sux comment too short' and too little ... instruction? is that the right word? constructive criticism, or at the very least saying that it's crap without sounding like we're simply dismissing the way that some poor newb has played for forever and beat pVe and gotten all kinds of glad points with so that they rage quit after their first (admittedly bad) build gets trashed. i learned to play here, too, but somehow i think that the current newbs aren't going to. i mean, most of them do just come to show off their pwnz0r builds!!!11! and not to learn anything, but i think that in a lot of respects we're alienating those who might have learned something.--Reason.decrystallized 14:50, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :What the fuck are u talking about :-D-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 14:56, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::Less trolling please and read GoD's news. '~ ĐONT*SYSOP' 14:58, 29 June 2008 (EDT) TBH, I disagree with you. The way I see this, this wiki has very little to do with the users on the wiki. I think its purpose is to serve the visitors to the wiki. This wiki was designed to allow for a place for GW players to come and see builds that the GW community finds good. Let me tell a story. Before EotN HM came out, I wanted to see what dungeons I could farm with 600/Smite. First I tried Norn areas, but that screwed up because of Icubuses(? on spelling). Then I tried Cathedral of Flames. It worked well, I did my first NM run in about an hour and was able to get my time down to about 45 minutes. Then, when EotN HM came out, a day later I posted Build:Team - Temple of the Damned 600/Smite. Then, that build went on featured and 2 days later, Temple runs became one of the most popular farming areas for a couple months. Now, what is the point of this story? The point is what we do here is bigger then us. When I posted that build, it affected all of GW. This wiki serves GW, not its users. So fuck Igor, fuck bias, fuck the "lowly ones." We have a job, and that job is to make good builds for GW players to use. Anyways, this wiki isnt about fun. GW is a fun game, but coming here and taking a build like Sabway to use to vanquish everything totally kills the fun in the game. The game is fun because its adaptive. It makes u think, and when u come up with a good build, the thrill of achievement is the most fun ull ever have in this game. My logic is probably screwed up somewhere in there, but w/e. Thats my opinion. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(''talk)]] 20:20, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :Still, saying that "a lot of people just look at the Wiki" doesn't mean it's quality. We're seen as a bunch of trolls who just fool around all day. And honestly, this place WAS designed as a place for GW to come and see builds, but you try and make one contribution and that may be "uneducated" and you get trolled off the Wiki by insensitive overly elitist "expert" jocks. When I joined this Wiki, it was a good place with good people, but since then some users have decided to act like this is their personal playground and spam this pointless crap everywhere. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:26, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::One of my main points was that if somebody like Igor gets in the way of the goodness of this wiki, he should be permabanned. Im not saying elitism is good, its not, but if somebody posts a build that is bad, its our duty to remove it. The way its done right now sucks big monkey balls and needs to be changed. Really, our public image doesnt matter that much since there are always gonna be people who come here. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:43, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::We want new people to come here, we want people to think "Oh! I heard of that build! Lemme go to PvX because they're quite good" or "Man, I'm unsure about this build. Maybe PvX can help me out." But now, we're just shitting on newcomers. If Igor was banned for "the goodness of the Wiki", then I think we should be perma'ing a LOT of people. Thinking as a Communist (of course), I say that all people should receive equal judgment, but currently that's not how it's working. It's far from that. If it's not for the goodness of the Wiki, it's for the goodness of the people who like it (such as I). --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:49, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I agree with you here. Really, people should think of it like this: When voting, if your vote insults the build without good reasoning, dont vote. People consider attacks on their builds to be attack on themselves because it really is an insult to their intelligence. A vote like "Spirits Strength sucks, nuff said" should be considered an NPA violation. Essentially, ur calling the creator of the build stupid. And believe me when I say this, being called stupid is one of the worst insults u can give someone. Its like going up to a 600 lb person and saying "Stop eating fatso." --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:06, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Youre nota very pleasant person :(. BTW god how do i redirect stuff?-- 21:11, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::: #REDIRECT Redirect location to redirect. And regarding build stuff above...It doesnt matter what your reason for a bad vote is, when a Mending Wammo that "ownz pve" gets voted down, the poster will probably take it personally if they arent experienced with the wiki. Like i did when i was actually posting builds before i realized i fail. [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 21:16, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Then u got the long end of the stick, so to speak. Most people never realize this, leave the wiki, never come back, and bitch about it to their guildies. This is what gives us a bad name and this is what needs to be prevented. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(''talk)]] 21:20, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::The problem of course being, how do we strike a balance between constructive criticism and the necessity of voting down echo mending? don't forget that this is the internet, where everything is personal, everyone but you is an anti-social loser, and at the slightest criticism everyone's ginormously over-inflated ego will explode into a font of HTML bad-assery, threats people would never have the guts to make to your face, and ragequits. Also keep in mind the many people who are amused at this sort of thing and deliberately provoke it.--Reason.decrystallized 21:44, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Yeah, the internet fucking sucks, lol. And as for finding a balance, start thinking, somebody's gotta come up with a good idea at some point. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:48, 29 June 2008 (EDT) While I agree that constructive criticism is a dying artform, I think you are missing Grinch's point, which is not that the wiki is bad because elitists are mean, but because the elitists are bad at the game. The main problem is people are parroting build masters and saying "x is bad", but they don't understand why, so they can't give a reason and don't recognise when "x" is used in an effective manner and shouldn't be trashed (which I will admit, is fairly seldom) which leads them to spam "x is bad" on every build that contains "x". This also leads to crappy voting. As for the whole Igor thing, he is disruptive as hell and did shove his nose into almost everything on recent changes while adding little of value in most cases. For the most part Skakid is pretty quiet, for the most part Igor is pretty disruptive. New people will ALWAYS feel offended when their build gets voted down, whether or not they are given a good reason. For them it will ALWAYS work well. One thing that needs to be realised is that failed build concepts do actually excel in RA, because there people are dumb enough to not exploit their weaknesses. Spirit's Strength with a spear will totally farm glad points in RA because no one will zerg the ritualist throwing spears or strip his enchantments and that is probably where a majority of the pressure from the team is coming from. It doesn't mean it's a good build, it means it farms bad people. If you never want to leave RA, it's a good build, but if you actually want to become a better player it's a terrible build. As for saying "Spirit's Strength sucks" being NPA, don't be ridiculous. Claims of the wiki setting the meta are also a little trite, the meta is a huge concept, it involves a lot of people, we do have an influence on the farming meta, but most of the time we will have very little impact on the PvP meta and I would argue that the PvE meta doesn't matter because things are largely stationary and you can brute force your way through anything and the RA meta doesn't matter because it is random. AB is probably the least serious part of guild wars, it usually involves four serious players on each team and eight retards. - 03:42, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :"The main problem is people are parroting build masters and saying "x is bad", but they don't understand why, so they can't give a reason and don't recognise when "x" is used in an effective manner and shouldn't be trashed" :For an example, look at the critscythe thing before the FP critscythe was introduced. --71.229 03:51, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::god, i know--i was one of the ones arguing that it could actually work.--Reason.decrystallized 05:25, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::as for the meta--i think that we document it more than influence it. i admit to not being into higher-end pvp: i play the game to relax rather than 'be the best' or whatever. i think that we do influence farming: farming is the place where it's most brutally obvious what does and what doesn't work. you don't have teammates compensating for your weaknesses (be it in RA or the fact that seven henchmen can beat most mobs, after all), you don't have n00bz on the other team refusing to exploit them OR good players on the other team nailing your weakness in such a way as would have shut down the BEST build of your class (Insidious Parasite + Enfeeble will kill Shock Ax and Echo Mending both)--it's just you, the mobs, and /age. and many players are going to look here and see "oh! that build will farm this area that I couldn't before!" and start using it. other than that ... i think that many newbies come here to show off their builds rather than get new ones (I know I did lol)--which gets old after a while. as for influencing what is actually played in PvP--i think that okay players who realize they aren't the best come here looking for builds, the meta just kinda does its own thing, and n00bz are just n00bz. the question is what our role should be: document the meta and teach those willing to learn? develop new builds ourselves? shoot down n00bz who think their Life Transfer meleemancer is the next evolution in GvG? if we want good builds we have to distinguish between good builds and bad builds and reject the bad ones, but people who get rejected will always be offended. we need to be more civil and more constructive in the process, and to really ask ourselves what the end result of the process should be.--Reason.decrystallized 05:52, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::The main problem with critscythes wasn't the fact they generally sucked, but rather that they all pretty much used the same idea of stacking a billion +crit chance skills. There was hardly any difference and the elite was almost always the +crit chance elite. However I do agree to some point about that most people just follow the BMs. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:01, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::Well, funny fact about the Wiki. Honestly, we could have some builds that got trashed/barely worked but were shot into a better category until a top guild ran it (like Critscythes). We even have a vetted Dagger Ranger because Glad ran it. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:03, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Also, there was once two dervish builds, one in trash in the other in good. The trashed one was made on week before the good one. They were exactly the same build. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 11:08, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::PVXWIKI IS FOR IDOITS WHO CANT MAKE THEIR OWN BUILDS WEEEEE :P --92.40.19.33 11:16, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::...Then why are you here. TOO BAD TROLLING GETS YOU PERMABANNED WEEEEE :P -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:18, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yum yum tanks for feeding meh :P --92.40.19.33 11:20, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::If someone posted Escape scythe a week before the scythe skill buffs, it would have been trashed. If someone in a top 100 guild is running something alternative and it wins against another top 100 running the standard meta, then that means it works well in the metagame. Things change in Guild Wars. What's good or viable today could very well be absolute shit last week. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:24, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Meta: "If someone posted Escape scythe a week before the scythe skill buffs, it would have been trashed. If someone in a top 100 guild is running something alternative and it wins against another top 100 running the standard meta, then that means it works well in the metagame. Things change in Guild Wars. What's good or viable today could very well be absolute shit last week." TBH, that's actually a fairly accurate definition. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:25, 30 June 2008 (EDT) PvX:NPA Please watch that one good sir, even when dealing with vandals "Stop being a dick..." is in breach. - 10:42, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :...No comment. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:42, 30 June 2008 (EDT) How's it look? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:54, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :Slightly better. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 10:55, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::Uploaded as PNG. JPEGS look like crap. Too bad I can't really do much with my userpage banner :(. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:56, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::Btw I found a solution to have it as text and one image. Gimme some time and I code it. Won't work in IE6 iirc tho. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 10:58, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I use IE7, so no worries. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:59, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::: :O How can you be bothered with all marketing and crap? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:04, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::...What? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:06, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::: Guild Deals ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 11:09, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Oh crap. It leaves a blank space.. I will try something but I don't know if I can make it work.. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 11:10, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::If not, thanks for trying atleast. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:11, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::: ;o Looks awesome tbh. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:13, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Pokemon POKEMON PEARL FUCKING OWNZ!!! Lol, jk. Pokemon sucks major balls. It became bad when they made yellow vversion. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 11:23, 30 June 2008 (EDT) : *cocks gun* -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:24, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :: In Soviet Russia Gun cocks you.-- 11:25, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::Obaby, kinky. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:26, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Yellow wasnt bad at all. i mean like comeon pikachode follows u arownd!!!!-- 11:26, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::My Pikapoo hated me. Anyways, Pickapoo SUCKS!!! I also bought saphire (stupid me). Anyways, secret land with Ash in it and he has a lvl 90+ Pickapoo. I took out my level 60 golem, earthquaked once, and BOOM! Dead Pikapoo. :) --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 11:29, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::I have a broken Pokemon Yellow (Gameboy feel on floor, now Yellow doesn't work... I HAD A MEW TOO!!), Pokemon Crystal (still works), Pokemon Sapphire (still works, bough used) and Pokemon Fire Red (and still works). I usually don't play any though. That's what CoD4 for the DS is. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:31, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::I stopped playing after Saphire. Now all I play is GW and Halo. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 11:34, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I play GW and Wii. That's really all. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:35, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I dont have anything else except for a PC so I cant play Wii. Halo 2 4 PC ftw. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 11:36, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::No Wii? No Xbox? BLASPHEMY! (and I don't count PS3 as a gaming system, more of an object to put under that short table leg). -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:38, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :'( God do you like meh noaw I made account see, you like dont killez meh :'( plzz --92.PROXAY.ACCOUNT.40 11:32, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :Stop trolling my talk and get banned. If you're Zeecron, stay off. If you're anybody avoiding a ban, same comment as before. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'''Wah]] Wah!* 11:33, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::...Sorry I just made a joke I didnt mean to offend you sorry :( --92.PROXAY.ACCOUNT.40 11:34, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::No, you're just trolling. Stop. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:37, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Stop discussing on AN. AN is not for discussing. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 11:39, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :ok...I dont know I thing about here ^^ --92.PROXAY.ACCOUNT.40 11:41, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::You know youre sooooooooooooooooooooooo funny amirite?-- 11:43, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::Ups. Also, if you didn't know anything about here, you wouldn't call me GoD, you wouldn't be trolling like... a troll, and you wouldn't be making such shit stuff like trolling comments and trolling accounts. I used the term "trolling" or "troll" 4 times. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:45, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::What funny idk maybe...you think so yes...Im just abit emotional thats all ^^ hahaha, atleast other people say that :P and Im really sorry yes I trolled but Im really sorry it was a joke I didnt mean to offend you sorry pleaseeeeee :( --92.PROXAY.ACCOUNT.40 11:47, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I bet its zeecron using a proxy. Hes parading around pvx like a star >.>-- 11:47, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Err...who? O__o --92.PROXAY.ACCOUNT.40 11:48, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Stop. Now. I'm sick of seeing "YOU HAVE NEW FUCKING MESSAGES!" And don't play dumb. You know PvX obviously enough to troll around it. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:49, 30 June 2008 (EDT)